Fall for your type
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. :) One shots of Trina and Cat. I don't own Victorious. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: There is hardly any Cat and Trina fan fics. So I want to do one. :)

"Wow! I never been here!". Cat looked at the place.

"I figured you'd like this place". Trina smiled.

"We...We're in Anaheim in Disney Land! This is SO cool!". Cat looked amazed at the outside of Disney Land.

"Come on, let's go in". Trina took Cat's hand as they enjoyed themselves.

*Two hours later*

Trina and Cat sat on Trina's car.

"I'm beat". Trina said.

"Me too. Thanks for taking me". Cat smiled.

"No problem, babe". Trina kissed Cat. And cat pecked Trina's cheek.

"You keep me interested. Completely interested". Cat said.

"Do I?".

"All the time. A heck of a lot more than Haley".

"Why?".

"She was a bore".

"I know how you feel. Beck is nice and hot, but he's too plain for me. You cut it, you know. You're just too perfect".

Cat blushed. "You're crazy. But I dig that about you".

Trina felt herself blushing. "I think I love you".

"You think? I'm extremely hurt by that!". Cat acted offended.

Trina laughed.

"Trina Allison Vega you better fucking love me! I'll kick your but!". Cat joked.

Trina gasped. "Catherine Elliot Valentine. Yo have such a dirty mouth! Do you kiss that mother with your mouth?". Trina teased.

"Why don't you find out". Cat winked.

Trina smirked. "Gladly".

Trina kissed the red head passionately. Trina and Cat felt the fireworks. The spark that neither have felt with anyone before. Trina broke the kiss. "I have one question".

"Shoot".

"Are you always this oh-so-innocent girl? I hope i didn't-"

"No, it's fine. I use it as a wall. A wall to protect myself from the people that have hurt me. From the people that have pushed me once I got attached to them. It just...It never worked". Cat frowned.

"Well, with me, you don't have to worry about anything. You can be attached to me all you like. I'll never push you away".

Cat smiled at Trina. "I love you".

Trina smiled at the red head. "I love you too, kitty". Cat out her head Trina's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat grabbed Trina's phone and ran away from her. She circled around to the other side of the couch. Cat smiled. "Haha! Yes, I got you!". Cat kaughed loudly.

"Cat...Give me back my phone!". Trina yelled.

"No!".

"Yes!".

"No!".

"You better not post that video of me dancing, and singing!".

"Too bad!". Cat stuck her tongue out at Trina.

Trina jumped on the couch and leaped landing on the red head.

Both of the girls fell on the floor.

"Give-"

"Mine!".

"Cat-"

"NO-"

Cat slapped Trina's butt numerous times.

"Ow! Fuck!".

"Your a naughty one, Trina!". Cat gave Trina an evil smile. She held Trina's phone in her hand in the air. Trina grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit Cat with it. "Ah!". Cat screamed.

Trina kept hitting Cat with a pillow. "You better not upload that video!".

Cat swept Trina's ankles as she fell. Cat jumped on Trina.

Trina kneed Cat on the stomach.

Cat groaned in pain. Trina got on Cat's back. "Come on horsey, give me a piggy back ride!".

Cat had Trina's phone not surrendering to Trina. Cat elbowed Trina on the side of the head.

"I can't believe I got an A in math!". Tori smiled proudly.

"You probably blew-"

"Jade, mouth!".

Jade rolled her eyes. "That big belly chump gave me a C. So I went into his office without no one looking, and cut his dolls hair off". It was Jade's turn to smile.

Tori felt uncomfortable with her girlfriend. "Let's...go inside now".

Tori and Jade saw Cat and Trina wrestling and kissing. Cat was on top of Trina and Trina had her legs wrapped around Cat.

"Oh, hey, Tori!". Cat said smiling.

Jade and tori looked eat each other.

"Let's drive around the block a few times". Tori said.

"Yeah".


	3. Chapter 3

Cat and Trina just lied on Trina's bed. Neither one of them were sleeping. They just laid in silence. But suddenly Trina found herself getting sleep. She rolled over and started to sleep.

"Trina. You awake?".

"Hm". She mumbled sleepily.

"I'm scared". Cat said feeling frightened.

Trina sighed softly. "Of what?".

"That movie; Annabelle".

"Cat, no need to be scared. It's just a movie".

"I know. But the sound of that demon thing. What's if it's gonna get me when I'm alone. Or worse. In my sleep".

"Nothing is going to get you. I'm right next to you".

"Can you at least out a night light on?".

"Alright. Fine".

Trina got off her bed and put the light on in the hallway. Trina left the door cracked. She got back in her bed and cuddled her girlfriend. "Better".

Cat smiled. "Much".

"Good. Now get some sleep".

"Kk".

Trina was snoring lightly. Cat moved Trina's arm from around her waist. She got up to get some water and decided to put on a scary mask that she found in Trina's closet. She used the light from her phone to find the mask. Cat woke up early and just stood near Trina and stared at her. When Trina woke up she looked to where her girlfriend was and screamed. "AHHHH!".

Cat laughed. "Gotcha!".

"CAT!".

"That's what you get for eating my chocolate chip cookies". Cat took off her the mask and went to make breakfast for her and Trina.

"That bitch. Oh, it's on!". She muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cat, where are you?!". Beck asked over the phone.

"Home. With Trina, why? Is everything okay?". Cat asked her best friend.

"You _need_ to get out of there! Both of you!". Beck yelled concerned.

"Why?". Cat asked innocently.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but just do it! Get out of the house! neither of you are safe!".

"Okay, okay! Trina-oh shit!".

Cat sees Trina, as a demonic figure with a sharp tail. "What?". Trina says as she gives an evil smile to Cat.

The red head gasps and slowly backs away from Trina.

Beck hears a scream and runs to the house. He can't open the door so he breaks a window with a hammer. "No! CAT!".

Cat runs as soon as she finds Beck, he grabs the holy water out of his pocket. "The power of Christ compels you!". He yells as he throws holy water on the demon, as it screams in agony. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!". Beck screams.

But minutes later...

The demons eyes go from dark Red to Pitch Black.

"Run!". Beck screams.

Cat and Beck run into the car, but can't seem to start it. "Hurry, Beck!".

"I'm trying, but this fucking car won't start!".

The demon jumps on the hood of the car as they both scream.

Beck and Cat leave the car and run into the woods trying to find the nearest road, to hitch a car ride back to town.

Luckily, they see there friend, Sinjin. They both rush into the car. "Sinjin, thank goodness!". Cat starts sobbing.

"What's wong?".

"Just drive, man. We'll explain".

Sinjin takes off and they find a nearby diner to go to.

"So you don't know who took her?". Sinjin asks. "Or... _What_ took her?".

Beck shakes his head.

"But it was scary! One minute, we were cuddling...Being all lovey dovey...And the next..."

Beck slowly rubbed Cat's back. He gave her a side hug.

"I have a book at home. This demonic figure. I think I may know what it is, once I find it in the book". Sinjin says as he takes a sip of his soda.

 **To be continued?...**


	5. Chapter 5

"I got the book!". Sinjin opened the book and flipped through the pages, as Beck and Cat describe to Sinjin what Trina looked like.

"Did she look like this?". He asks.

Beck nodded.

"What the hell is that?". The red head asked.

"It's a demonic spirit calling from an Ouija board. That kind of thing is not to be played with. Not even for fun".

Beck laughed nervously. "Quick confession here. Cat, Trina, and I were messing around one night. And...Nothing happened to us. But when Trina got pissed and started cursing at the board, it took what she said, as an insult".

Sinjin rolled his eyes. "Of course she would". He muttered. "Those kinds of hateful words will upset the demonic spirits inside the Ouija board. Anyone that insults it, will..." Sinjin paused.

"Will what?". Beck asked concerned and scared at the same time.

"Tell us, Sinjin!". Cat begged.

"Ultimately commit suicide. That's what the board does. Even if you ask it, nice questions. It's the demon inside you that will grow and bring you to the fate we fear most. And it'll even tell you when you'll die".

"How do you know all this?". Beck asked quietly.

"Because...My ex girlfriend before she...You know, took her own life. She was driving drunk. She went to make a right turn, and the car steered off a bride and the impact of the car blew her to pieces. It was after a fight where she wanted kids. And I didn't". Sinjin told the story sadly.

"Shit!". Beck shouted angrily as he punched the wall.

"Wh...what do we do? Can't we do something?! Please, Sinjin, please tell us, there's something we can do to help, Trina!I don't want my girl friend to die!". Cat screamed as she sobbed.

Sinjin looked at her, sympathetically and shook his head. "My condolences, Cat. There's nothing no one can do. Fire to the Ouija board is like what Michael Myers is to being immortal".

*At the funeral*

Trina's friends gathered around her family. Her dad held her mom close to him while she cried on his shoulder. Tori sat with her knees hugged to her chest. Everyone else cried at the site of the casket sinking slowly into the ground. The rain poured quite heavily on a Tuesday afternoon. Lightening hit the sky.

As everyone left, Sinjin stayed. He said his goodbye to Trina and heard laughing in the back ground.

 **Ah ha ha ha...**

He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, mom. I...I need to put this plant neat Trina's tombstone". Tori sniffled.

"Okay, sweetie". Her mom said softly.

Tori grabbed the plant from the trunk and closed the trunk with one hand. She held the plant in her hands then, setting down near Trina's tombstone.

Tori sniffled again. "I love you, no matter how much you annoyed me. Rest in peace, Trina". Tori whimpered.

Sinjin stood on her right, with one hand in his coat and still smiled.

"Sinjin, what are you doing here?". She asks.

"Tori..."He pulls out a gun and puts it to his head. Sinjin's voice changed from his regular voice to a demonic voice. his teeth grew sharp as his face turned a different color. "RUN!".

He blew his head off with a bullet as his blood went all over Tori. She screamed put of terror, covered in Sinjin's blood. Her parents rushed out of the car, as did her friends.

Pieces of Sinjin's head rested on the Ouija board with his eye lids on the Ouija board.

Everyone held Tori as she continued to scream violently. Her dad, David, looked at the board as the eye lids moved, spelling out...

 **This is no game. Good bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Crap, i forgot to put the title of this story on the previous chapter. Ooopsy :/

"I'm surprised they let you out, J".

"I know. Me too". J grinned.

"Let's be honest with each other, yeah?".

Trina looked into J's eyes.

"Yes. Let's". J smirked at her.

"You need to leave my girl friend, alone".

"Or what?". J asked pushing Trina's buttons slowly.

"You are an intelligent man. You are also dangerous. But you forgot one thing". Trina stood a few inches below J.

"And what would that be?". J raises an eye brow questioningly.

"I am the baddest mother fucker on this planet. And if you intend to take me out...Then I will take you down, with me. I am the definition of crazy. And crazy, will always out do dangerous".

J and Trina got in each others faces.

A/n: Can you guess who J is? (And no, it's not Jade). Hehe.


End file.
